Technical Field
The invention relates to online network chat. More particularly, the invention relates to determining an action that is to be taken based on the type of chat session.
Description of the Background Art
Presently, customer care agents and other customer service providers interact with customers over a variety of channels, such as voice, chat, forums, social networks, and so on. These interactions may arise out of such issues as problems faced by the customer, information required by the customer, and so on. Customer queries that must be addressed vary over a wide range of topics belonging to many different domains.
As a result of such interactions, the customer care agent may offer information to the customer, for example in response to a request for information from the customer, such as providing information about a rate plan for a telecommunications network, providing information about an account balance in a financial account, and so on. Such interactions may also result in the customer care agent performing specific actions on behalf of the customer, such as helping the customer troubleshoot an Internet connection issue, helping the customer open a fixed deposit account, and so on.
Currently, once the interaction is completed, no further use is made of the data arising from the interaction.